Never Leave Me
by Blood-Red-Orchids
Summary: Three years on and everything is going downhill for Chloe and the gang. Can they sort the new problems that they face, and can Chloe control the powers that threaten to rip her life apart?
1. Powers

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Kelley Armstrong owns the characters and personalities.**

**Sorry if they seem a little OOC**

**Chloe's point of view**

I woke up in a cold sweat, floating 3 inches above my bed. This is the sixth time this month, including the floating. The nightmare has gotten worse lately. It only started after Derek left.

Maybe I should explain.

About a month after we stopped the Edison Group, I finally got to go home. My dad seemed fine with my powers but insisted that I went back to school. Mr Bae and Aunt Lauren insisted that Simon and Tori joined me, but Derek was forced to leave when another werewolf came to take him to the pack. Then, a little after my sixteenth birthday, my dad died from a heart attack. That triggered my powers.

It turned out, that, the Edison Group had another experiment no one knew about, so secret they didn't even name the experiment. But what they did was rather scary; they collected blood from every supernatural they came across and combined it. Then, after my mum had me, I was brought back in for a checkup and they injected me with some of the blood. Somehow, it was only triggered after my dad died – after his funeral was the last time I saw Derek, he went back to the pack after that and since then, my powers have been completely messed up. That was three years ago. I'm nineteen now.

Since then, we had finished school, bought a large safe house just outside of town and tried to find information about experiments by the Cabal.

The nightmare I've been having is also a memory. It happened a few months after Derek left. We were in the pool room, and something tried to drown me. Every so often, it would replay in my sleep, except each time I die. Not always the same way, mind. Sometimes, Dr Davidoff is there, pushing me back under the water, or he's holding me down, right at the bottom of the pool.

I dropped back on to the bed with a thump. I sat up, pulled the covers off and looked at the clock. 1:34 am. I only slept 3 hours; it only felt like 10 minutes. The others should be in bed by now, so being as quiet as I could; I got up, grabbed some clean clothes and crept to the bathroom for a shower.

20 minutes later, dressed in jeans and a grey tee, I slowly walked downstairs. I felt much better, the dream no longer lingering in my mind, but I had this feeling that something was going to happen and I didn't know what. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs – there was noise coming from the living room. I picked up an umbrella from the hall table and raised it like a bat as I crept along the hallway to the living room. The door was wide open and I could hear Tori singing. I lowered the umbrella and walked inside.

Everyone was sitting on the sofa watching Annie.

"Hey Chloe!" Tori yelled, waving madly. "You missed The Sound of Music!" Simon grabbed her arm and pulled it down.

"You know sis, if you stay this hyper, I'm thinking we should leave you somewhere." Simon paused the film. "Anyone for popcorn?"

I laughed. "Simon, it's like, 2 in the morning!"

"I know, but we're all having fun. Right?" He turned to look at the others. Tori was bouncing in her seat, Lauren and Kit were smiling as they continued their conversation. "Well, you should join us. I need some help trying to calm down Tori." He walked out to the kitchen, I started laughing as Tori and I followed him. Then, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked confused. The conversation in the living room ceased as Lauren and Kit joined us.

"I'll get it." Tori said and ran out of the room before we could stop her. The deep feeling of dread returned strongly as we waited for Tori to come back in.

"Hey guys! Look who's here!" Tori pulled someone's arm excitedly as she came back into the room.

Everything electrical died.

**So, what do you think? Who do you think it is? And why are they there?**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Monday. You never know though…..**


	2. Derek

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Hey guys, so I managed to nag my mother into giving me the laptop for the weekend so you get chapter 2 early.**

"_Hey guys! Look who's here!" Tori pulled someone's arm excitedly as she came back into the room._

_Everything electrical died._

**Chloe**

It was Derek. Derek is here. I can still see him even in this darkness and the worst part is the fact that he is staring right at me. _Bloody werewolf senses_.

"Erm, Chloe. Would you mind putting the lights back on please?" Kit asked quietly. I could see Simon edging slowly towards the table, his arms waving frantically.

"Sorry." I whispered. Concentrating, I focused on the electrics and slowly everything came back to life, including the lights.

Derek was still staring at me, as I studied him. He was wearing a tight black tee with light blue jeans and he had seemed to have grown a little, making him even taller than I remembered. His hair was shorter but still black and he no longer his how well muscled he was.

"Hi guys." Derek said, stepping past Tori, who was clinging to the doorframe. Simon and Kit walked over to hug Derek while Lauren attempted to free the doorframe from Tori's nails.

A chill came over me as I watched the happy family reunion that I couldn't be part of. The chill began to freeze me from inside out, starting in my chest. It became so tight I could barely breathe and I became very dizzy. In an attempt to grab the table I collapsed on the floor shivering.

"Chloe!" Tori gasped and ran towards me, the others following her, including Derek. Tori's hand touched my forehead and she pulled it away with a gasp. "She's freezing. We need to get her up." She turned to look at Derek who moved forward to pick me up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, surprising everyone including myself. They all stopped moving, the table began to quake silently behind them. Nobody noticed. Derek reached for me again and I fell backwards trying to avoid his touch. I began to wriggle backwards as the table raised itself higher.

"Chloe, it's ok, Derek won't hurt you." Lauren tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working, I was focused on the table, now 3 feet in the air. Kit followed my stare and gasped. Everyone turned towards the floating table and backed away as far as they could. Whereas I just sat there, staring at the table.

Derek began to edge towards me and the table began to spin.

"Chloe." He whispered, half watching the table and half watching me. He motioned for me to move towards him but I couldn't move. Everything that had happened the last time we saw each other had frozen me in place.

We had argued about him leaving again. I didn't want him to go; he was the only one who understood my powers. Yet he refused to believe he could help me. He kept promising to come back and visit, at which point I got so mad I told to do what he wanted because he obviously didn't care about anyone else. Then I ran out of the room and stayed on the swing outside. He left without saying goodbye. I hadn't seen him in three years and now here he was, acting as if nothing had changed. It was too much to deal with, which is why the table was now swinging dangerously fast.

"Chloe. Just calm down." Kit said laying a hand gently on Derek's shoulder.

I needed air and fast, before the table exploded and hurt everyone. I focused on my room – the wide open space of it with the deep blue wallpaper and large open windows.

Suddenly I fell on my bed. _YES!_ It had worked. I could teleport only on very rare occasions and it tended to leave me feeling drained, last time I tried it there were two main problems. The first was that I nearly ended up in the wall instead and the second was that it made me so tired I slept for 3 days straight. I sighed.

I curled up in a ball and tried to block out the noise downstairs with no success.

**Derek**

The table was spinning very fast now. I felt dad put a hand on my shoulder as I watched Chloe's blank face. Then she began to disappear. She just sort of, faded out. As she did, the table stopped spinning and fell to the floor with a crash. I covered my eyes, as did everyone else. The legs had shattered at the sudden landing. The rest of the table rocked.

"What the hell was that?" Tori shrieked. Somewhere in the house I heard a quiet sigh and I knew it was Chloe.

"Chloe. That was Chloe." Lauren explained, moving to fill the kettle.

"How the freaking hell did she manage that? She told us she could control her powers!"

"Maybe she was wrong." Simon suggested.

"No. Chloe's powers have always needed a lot of control, but I don't see why she could have caused this." Lauren commented, waving an arm at the table that dad and Simon were carrying outside. Coming back in, Simon asked, "Then what caused it?" Realization hit me.

"Me." I was the cause. We hadn't seen each other for three years, and in the phone calls with dad, he always mentioned Chloe seeming better with me around.

"What do you mean you?" Tori glared at me as I explained.

"When I moved towards her, the table started spinning faster and she didn't want me near her when you wanted to move her. It's because I left. I shouldn't have come back." I muttered the last part, but everyone seemed to hear me. I ran a hand through my hair. "I should leave." I began to march towards the door. Tori stepped in front of me and slapped me across the face.

"NO! You have to stay. You've screwed up Chloe's life by leaving after the funeral, which she has barely gotten over and if you walk out that door again, what do you think you'll do this time? You'll probably make her catatonic! You need to stay and deal with this – it's your mess, you sort it because no matter how much we try to help her with her powers, you are the only person who ever could. You're staying and that's Final!" she was shouting by now and I winched. I'd forgotten just how loud she could be.

"Tori's right." Simon said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. Lauren clapped her hands together.

"Right, well now we know for definite that you're staying, I think it's time we all went to bed. Derek I'll show you your room, as for the rest of you, bed!"

Simon mumbled something about being old enough to stay up as late as he liked, but followed Tori and dad out. Lauren flicked the light switch and motioned me to follow her.

_Now I just need to find a way to talk to Chloe without her killing me._

**Well, chapter 3 is underway and if you're very lucky, it will be posted tomorrow evening.**

**So, please review and next chapter you'll get a lovely little bit of smut.**


	3. The Pool

**Well, here you go – the next chapter. However by the end of it you may all hate me, or you'll love me, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Chloe**

I woke up still curled up in a ball and for once my dreams were peaceful. I'll give credit to Derek for one thing – I sleep better when I know he's around. But that's the problem. I really want to forgive him for leaving but my heart can't take it if he leaves again. After the table incident earlier, I was scared to face the others.

I pulled back my blanket and went to the wardrobe. I pulled out underwear, black jeans, red tee and boots. I walked out of the room and down to the bathroom. Locking the door, I showered and dressed as quickly as possible.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I opened it to find Tori standing there.

"Chloe, are you ok?" she asked. She stepped aside so that I could leave the room, but linked arms with me as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm good but I'm not sure how to deal with Derek living here again." We turned into the kitchen to see everyone else sitting there eating breakfast around the counter. They were all dressed apart from Kit.

"Sorry about the table Kit, I'll buy a new one." I moved towards the counter, unlinking arms with Tori.

"Don't worry about it. I ordered a new one before I went to bed." He came over and squeezed my arm gently before walking upstairs. Derek was watching me again. I began to feel queasy.

"I, erm," I swallowed and tried again. "I need to leave." I ran from the room and down the corridors until I reached the pool room. (Yes we have a pool room)

Running over to the far side, I slid down the wall and placed my head on my knees. I could hear Tori in the kitchen.

"Go after her Derek! Nothing is going to change if you don't try!" she hissed. Then I could hear the scrape of a chair against the floor and faint footsteps coming my way; he wasn't so silent with my new hearing.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, walking into the room and shutting the door. "Chloe, we need to talk."

"What about?" I asked, raising my head. He was standing about three feet away, with his hands in his pockets.

"I know you have every reason to hate me, but I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah? Well you did. You just left," I got up and looked away. "You didn't like the fact that I didn't want you to go so you left without saying goodbye and even if I wanted to I couldn't hate you! I've tried but I can't."

"Then, what was that this morning?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. His hand came out of his pocket as he raised it, like he wanted to touch my arm, but didn't dare move any further. I stepped forward and welcomed the warmth of his hand.

"You came back. I didn't think you would. I kept hoping you would so I could tell you that I forgive you, and now you're actually here. It shocked me so much that I accidentally broke the table. You always did make me a bit crazy." I stepped closer smiling, until we were almost touching.

"Sorry about that. But I need to know, can you still forgive me Chloe?" Derek whispered.

"How can you ask that? I just you I already did." My arms circled around his neck as I pulled him down to kiss him. It was just a peck on the lips. We pulled back and Derek's head swiveled to the left.

"Chloe, when you came in here, was the pool empty?" I nodded. I opened my mouth to ask why but he interrupted. "Look." He continued to stare at the pool so I turned to look at why he sounded so worried.

The pool was filling up, quite quickly. I stepped away from Derek, moving towards the pool, it was more than half full and showed no signs of stopping. I glanced at him once before running to the door, Derek behind me. I grabbed the handle and twisted. Nothing happened, so I tried again and again. I slammed my hand against the wood in anger, a sonic pulse erupting as my hand made contact. Still nothing happened.

"It won't budge Derek." I moaned. I heard a growl behind me and moved out of the way before he charged at the door. He bounced backwards slightly, wincing as landed.

"There must be a spell on the door." I moved to Derek's side, aware that the water had began to lap over the sides of the pool. He winced as I touched his left shoulder.

"We need to get out of here." Derek muttered. I helped him up and looked around frantically.

"The windows." We ran over. I began beating the windows with my palms but my sonic pulse was doing nothing to the window. I looked over to see Derek punching the largest window with a small grunt. Nothing we did was working and by this time, the water had not only begun to flow faster but was now up to my knees.

"Shit!" Derek yelled. I pressed my head against the cool pane and focused on Tori.

_Tori, can you hear me?_

There was no response. I tried again. This time I felt her.

_Tori!_

_**Holy fuck! Chloe, why the hell can I hear you in my head?**_

_Never mind that! Derek and I are magically locked in the pool room and the water is rising. We can't get out. We need help._

_**On it. I'll grab the others.**_

I began to slide down the window pane but was held up by large, warm hands.

"What did you do Chloe?" Derek whispered, helping gain my balance.

"It was a mental link to Tori, she went to get help." I turned in his arms to realize the water was now up to his waist, meaning the flow of water had sped up rapidly, or I had been out of it for longer than I realized.

"We have to get out of this water." I looked around and saw the diving platform; it was sturdy enough to hold my weight and Derek's. Holding his arm we waded towards the ladder. He motioned for me to climb first and soon we were standing at the top.

"Chloe, is there another way out of here?" Derek asked. I shook my head. "Well, if we don't drown, we'll probably freeze in these wet clothes."

"Now that, I can fix." As I concentrated, I felt Derek gasp besides me as our clothes began to steam and dry rapidly. "We can sit you know Derek." I motioned behind us and sat down against the wall.

Derek sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and watched the water rise.

**Tori**

After Chloe's brief mind chat, I ran up the stairs to find Simon and dad. (I hated when I found out I was related to Simon, I got overly pissed at dad and even put him in a binding spell if he tried to talk to me. Yet somehow, Chloe managed to convince me to talk to him and after that everything had been ok. That was the same month we stopped the Edison Group.)

Simon and Lauren were in the study. I burst through the door causing them to jump.

"Chloe, Derek, locked in, pool room." I huffed. It was a nightmare, running in these boots and I tired you to high heaven. Simon smiled slightly.

"So? As long as they don't kill each other, it should be fine." I walked over to him and hit him on the head with the first book I could grab.

"What did I do to deserve such a moron of a brother?" I cried. "They are _magically _locked in there and the pool has decided that it wants to take Chloe and Derek for a nice long swim." As I explained, realization dawned on Simon's face.

"We need to do something!" Lauren gasped.

"Simon, can you go and get dad? Meet me and Lauren at the pool door." I rushed out, Simon and Lauren behind me. Simon turned left and ran up a second pair of stairs, whereas Lauren and I ran down the stairs and to the pool room. I continued to run out the back door to the shed to grab an axe. I ran back and handed it to dad, who had now arrived with Simon. He raised the axe, swinging down on the centre panel of the door.

It never hit. Dad was sent flying backwards into the wall, and fell to the floor.

"DAD!" Simon and I yelled together. We ran over to pick him up, Lauren grabbed the axe.

"That is one strong spell!" Dad muttered. "Tori, is there another way to get in?" I thought for a moment.

"The windows at the back of the pool room. If we can smash the window, we can get Derek and Chloe out."

"Take the axe, Lauren and I will meet you out there. I have an idea." Dad pushed us towards the back door. Lauren handed Simon the axe before she and dad ran down the hall. I bolted outside and round the back of the house to see water most of the way up. Simon swung the axe at the window to the same result as dad. I threw several spells at the windows but nothing worked. Looking briefly at Simon to see him getting up I ran back into the house to yell for dad, almost falling to the floor as I ran in to Lauren in the kitchen.

"Guys! Get out here! Fast!" Simon screamed from the back. We looked at each other for a second, the look of terror planted on all our faces.

Back outside Simon stood there pale-faced as we ran out the door.

"We have a problem." He whispered and pointed towards the window. We rounded the house window to see Derek and Chloe floating lifelessly in the water. I gasped and Lauren dropped the box in her hands.

Suddenly, cracks began to show in the glass. We had just enough time to take cover as the window broke and a white light shone blindingly from the pool room.

**Chloe (During Tori's POV)**

I looked up at Derek to see him staring down at me.

"Derek, I'm so sorry. My emotions are sometimes controlled by my powers and you know what–" I never got to finish my sentence. Derek's lips were on mine. They were soft on mine, I ran my teeth along his bottom lip making him gasp, I slid my tongue into his mouth and as our tongues danced I was vaguely aware of the fact that I had moved to straddle him, with his hands on my thighs and mine wrapped tightly in his hair. At this point I needed air and broke off the kiss. That didn't seem to discourage Derek. He began to kiss down my jaw and to my neck, where he bit it lightly. My centre began to warm as I pushed myself harder against him gasping as his hands came up my sides, grazing my breasts. I could feel him growing hard beneath me. I pulled back as I tried to remember what was happening.

"No." I pushed myself off of him and stood, shaking my head. _Where the hell were Tori and the others?_ I turned to look at Derek who was watching me carefully.

"Sorry. Wrong time, wrong place." I muttered sensing movement behind me. The water had slowed, but it was still rising – I could see it out of the corner of my eye. Derek turned to look at movement outside the window.

That's when it chose to strike. I didn't see any movement, but I could sort of feel it, just before I was grabbed by a tentacle of water.

"Der –" my scream ended as I was pulled to the bottom of the pool. I began to squirm against the water, trying to swim to the surface but it was impossible.

I saw Derek dive into the water and swim towards me. Grabbing me around the waist, he tried to pull us up with no success.

Suddenly Derek began to flail wildly with me against him and I could see hand marks appearing on his throat. Then he stopped. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest as it began to slow and then stopped.

The last thing I remember before I passed out was a great white light, generating from us, I saw the window begin to shatter as I unconsciousness took hold.

**Awww, no! ****Dead Derek. ****However will we go on without him? Ah, but wait, Chloe is a necromancer, plus Lauren was a doctor. You never know, there may be hope for him yet. **

**But I do know one thing – no reviews equals no more Chloe, no more Derek (if I keep him in) and certainly no smut and crazy powers so please review.**


	4. Research

**Sorry about the wait. I had exams and then a bit of writers block. But I'm back, with my new vow to get Derek shirtless at least once in this story. Go shirtless Derek!**

**Disclaimer: Derek's so hot – if he was mine none of you would ever see him. Sadly I own him only in my wildest fantasies that will forever remain in my head. Apart from that, Kelley Armstrong owns the characters, but not my plot and certainly not my lovely Water Tentacle or ****its owner!**

_The last thing I remember before I passed out was a great white light, generating from us, I saw the window begin to shatter as unconsciousness took hold._

**Chloe**

When I opened my eyes all I saw was green, tree green and I was soaked through. I sat up quickly to hear the squelch of wet grass under my hands. Looking around I could see Tori, Simon, Kit and Lauren getting up, but nowhere could I see Derek. Starting to panic I got up and began to walk towards the pool room. Or at least I tried to until my leg gave way, causing me to land on shards of broken glass. I could feel that my leg was broken; the bone felt disconnected just above the ankle and the pain was intense. But I heal quickly and so, stood again. This time when I walked, I put as little weight as possible on it. I could sense the others staring at me as they helped each other, but I was concerned about Derek.

Reaching the pool room, I saw nothing except an empty pool. The room had been cleared – no plant pots, no ball in the far corner, no Derek. Or so I thought. I began to walk through the room when I tripped. I collapsed on the floor with a splat of wet cloth and it took me a minute to realise that my legs were not on the ground. Turning over I saw Derek, who promptly began to cough up water. His eyes opened and panic flashed across them as he tried to suck in a breath. I tried to move my legs off him when I realised he was see-through.

Derek's stopped breathing again. I slapped him on the chest, a sonic wave erupting from my palm against his chest. He arched, coughing again as he rolled to his side. He wasn't see-through anymore as water spilled from his lips.

"Derek." I whispered, reaching out to him. My arm rested on his back and he froze as I panted for breath. That sonic wave took a lot out of me.

The others ran in, stopping in their tracks when they saw Derek frozen in a kneeling position staring at me. His eyes said everything, the others didn't know what really happened and I wasn't about to tell them, and the look in his eyes told me he wouldn't either.

Derek began to move. He stood, pulling me up with him. I turned to the others.

"Chloe, Derek, are you guys ok?" Lauren asked. Derek nodded, staring at the floor.

"We're fine. But we should all shower." I ran my fingers through my hair, it was knotted and stiff. Tori nodded.

"Chloe?" Lauren asked, staring at me again. I nodded and began to limp towards the hallway.

"Why the hell does everybody keep asking that?" I asked, aware of Derek following me. The others continued to watch us as we left the room.

When I got upstairs, I walked to the linen closet and handed Derek a towel. I grabbed mine and shut the door. When I turned to Derek, he had blood trailing down his cheek.

"We should shower, then rest. You must have hit your head." I muttered, knowing he would hear me. He nodded as I led him to one of the bathrooms. He squeezed my hand gently before going inside and shutting the door. I walked down the hall to the other bathroom to shower.

Locking the door, I began to strip, but paused and sat on the bathtub. I needed answers. What had happened; shouldn't have. There was no way my powers could do that. I can't control water or break glass with light and the only other person there was Derek, and he had no powers, as far as we knew. It worried me, more than I liked. I got off the tub and continued to undress and got in the shower.

After I washed, I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed my clothes and walked to my room. I changed into a top and shorts and sat on the bed.

I dozed off.

I awoke to someone shaking my arm. Tori and Simon were sitting on the bed.

"Hey, sleepy. We brought you a sandwich." Tori motioned to the sandwich next to the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"About eight pm." Simon said. "Derek's eaten. He pretty much passed out afterwards." I nodded.

"Are you gonna talk?" Tori asked. I nodded slightly.

"Sorry, not very talkative at the moment. I'm just thinking." I smiled at them. Tori smiled slightly.

"We'll leave you to it then, we're gonna hit the sack. If you need us at any time, you know where to find us." She squeezed my leg gently before getting up and pulling Simon out of the room. I grabbed my sandwich and ate it slowly as I began to formulate a plot.

If the light didn't come from me, it could have come from Derek; he was the only other person there. But he doesn't have any powers, at least that we were aware of. However there is one way to be sure – break in to a Cabal facility to find out. I'd done it before.

About a year back, Tori and I felt it would be a good idea to see what powers I might have, so we broke into a Cabal facility 40 miles away, and hacked a computer.

At this point, I'd finished my sandwich, so, putting my plate down, I got up to change.

I took off the top and shorts, and put on black leggings, a black turtleneck, flat boots and gloves. I also grabbed a backpack and stuffed some party clothes into the bag. I grabbed a black bob wig and stuffed that in the bag too. I stood by the window and listened. There was no movement apart from the odd turn of a sleeping body.

I opened the window and climbed through it, backpack in hand. I dropped to the floor and ran silently around back to my bike. The only people who knew I owned a motorbike was me, Lauren and Kit. Loading my bag on the back, I walked it a couple of blocks before putting on the helmet, climbed on and began to drive.

An hour later, I was anxious. I wanted to get back to keep an eye on Derek, but we had to know the truth. I was also sitting in the middle of a Cabal research facility hacking into computer files – it turned out, I wasn't the only one who was given powers. Apart from my name, two others had appeared so far, both of which I'd printed out before erasing any hint of my searching (another trick for Tori). The other names were Derek's and a girl named Ellie, who had apparently died three years ago when she accidentally blew up her house with her entire family inside.

It wasn't until I was switching off the computer that I heard the voices. People coming this way. Stuffing the files into my bag, I silently ran in the opposite direction to the voices, the wig swaying around my ears. I ran through 3 doors and into the yard. Scaling the wall was relatively easy. Then there was the run afterwards. I needed to run into the town and change before people realised what I'd done. There was a public restroom about a minute out from my bike so I ran inside to change. I took off the wig, pulled off the top and boots. I pulled out my 'party clothes' and threw them on. I was now dressed in a red strappy top, black skirt and red boots. I walked out with my pack and acted naturally as I passed the club. My bike was half a block away. I pulled out my keys and hopped on my bike. Now for the entertaining drive back.

I got back about 11. No lights were on. I hid my bike in the garage. Then walked inside. Everyone was still asleep, well, almost everyone. One person was awake. Derek. Time to face the music.

I walked upstairs and straight into his room. He was looking out of the window and didn't hear me come in. However, he did hear the door close. He didn't turn around.

"I was looking for you."

"I figured. We need to talk." I sat on his bed and at last he turned round.

"Fine. What happened in the pool room? Did you do that?" He asked, crossing his arms. I shook my head. I pulled my pack onto my knees.

"No. You did. You were part of the same experiment I was." I pulled out the file and handed it to him.

**Yay; bit of a cliffy for this chapter again. At least we still have Derek, and my lovely water tentacle. Hehe. **


	5. Confronting Derek

_ "No. You did. You were part of the same experiment I was." I pulled out the file and handed it to him._

**CHLOE POV**

Derek stared silently at the file in my hand. I pushed my bag off of my lap before putting the file on his bedside table. Then I crossed my legs and waited whilst he continued to stare at the space where the file had been. Finally he snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Chloe, that's not funny." He growled.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." I stated calmly. "Everything is in the file. Your history, your family, your powers. Everything." He stalked over to the file and began to flick through it quickly.

"Where did you get this?" Derek enquired.

"Cabal research centre and Tori taught me how to hack. Listen, it takes a terrible event to trigger your powers, same as me. The only difference is, I control fire and air, and you control earth and water." Derek's head snapped up.

"So, it was me then?" He looked horrified. I shook my head.

"Your powers were not active when the room started filling up." I looked down. "Your heart stopped, and then a white light produced between us and smashed the glass."

"Why, at that moment did my powers activate?" He wondered out loud. I shrugged and he glanced at me. "It was you. You caused my powers to activate, the thought of you dead, gone." He sighed. "Well, that explains my powers but what about the water thing that attacked you?" I pulled out my file and Ellie's and handed them to him. Derek read the files briefly before looking at me.

"Chloe, this Ellie chick is dead."

"That's what all our files say. According to the files, all three of us are dead."

So, it's possible that she tried to kill you?" Derek asked. I nodded. He ran a hand over his face and turned away as he put the files on the table.

"I need some time to process this." He muttered.

_Great. Just great. Tell him someone is trying to kill us again and he needs time to process things? Just what had he been doing for the last three years, taking a luxury cruise with his latest wolf buddies?_

Derek stared at me expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want me to...?" I pointed towards the door. He nodded and closed his eyes. I got up, moved my bag against the window and leaned against the door. Derek glared at me.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't think I was gonna leave did you? I mean, you have no way of controlling your powers-"

"And you can, I suppose." Derek snapped, striding towards me. I stepped forward as we confronted each other.

"A hell of a lot better than you, I'll have you know!" At this point, we were chest to chest – or should I say chest to nose. Derek's breathing was becoming as erratic as mine. Being this close to him was making it hard to concentrate. I looked down, at his chest. His very muscled chest, hidden under a single piece of fabric that was daring to be ripped off. My hand reached out of its own accord to rest on his bicep. Derek snapped.

His hands grabbed my waist and crushed my lips against his. Our lips moved together as he pushed me backwards against the wall. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair as his lips travelled down my neck. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. He began to suck on my neck as I tried ripping at his shirt. He grabbed my hands and forced them above my head before bringing his lips back to mine. I began to slide down the wall. Derek placed his leg between my thighs, but that created more lust to stream from my body. I rubbed my lower half against his causing him to bite down on my lip. My hands slipped from his and I continued to rip his shirt. This time he didn't stop me, but began to rip my top off as well as kissing me senseless. I needed to breath. I tilted my head; Derek began to bite my neck.

"Oh, god!" I cried, grabbing at his back to pull his mouth back to mine. I needed more of Derek, more than I had currently. His hands went to my skirt and pulled it off, quickly followed by my leggings.

"You're wearing too many clothes Derek." I tried to grab his pants but I couldn't steady my hands long enough to undo them. Derek pulled away slightly, pushing his jeans down. His boxers were tented, quite a bit. He undid my bra and I led him to the bed, pulling him on top of me. His mouth closed around my breast, my back arching. I needed more, but my hands refused to co-operate when I tried to push his boxers down. Derek switched breasts and continued to suck and lick. My mind went blank.

"Derek!" I moaned, wiggling my hips. He pulled back to stare at me. He smiled briefly before dropping his boxers and pulling my panties off.

"Protection." He grunted. I shook my head.

"No need." He stared at me as I smiled. "I'll explain later."

He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me, I nodded briefly and he pushed forwards. It hurt, but not as much as I thought it would – the thought of losing him again hurt more. Derek paused, to see if I was ok, my eyes were closed as I lay very still. I felt his lips against my neck and I raked my nails down his back. He pulled out, thrust back in as we moved together. My hips were bucking with his as he rolled us over, me on top. I slid myself up his shaft and slid back down. Derek bucked at the same time increasing the pleasure. We moved together, me riding him and him bucking wildly as we neared our orgasms.

I screamed as we came together. I fell on Derek panting; he pulled a blanket over us and kissed me gently.

Just then, the door sprang open to reveal a worried Kit, Lauren, Tori and Simon, whose mouths dropped at the sight before them.

**Yay! Naked Derek! Review and you might get even more! Hehe**


	6. The Day After

_Just then, the door sprang open to reveal a worried Kit, Lauren, Tori and Simon, whose mouths dropped at the sight before them._

**Derek POV**

This is one hell of an awkward position to be in. Chloe was still lying on top of me, blushing, with a very thin blanket covering us both. Dad was smiling, as was Simon. Tori giggled and ran off down the hall. And Lauren, well she had a scowl on her face but her eyes were shining. Dad and Simon followed Tori back down the hallway. Lauren stood there, looking more at me than Chloe.

"I'll talk to you two tomorrow." She nodded briefly and left, leaving the door open.

We lay there for a few minutes before either of us breathed. Chloe sat up, shifting forward so she was on my stomach slightly.

"Well, that was awkward." She muttered, rolling off me. Her hand remained on my chest, rubbing small circles on my chest. She began to doze off next to me. I couldn't get to sleep; the top light was still on. I got up, being careful not to wake Chloe. I turned off the light and shut the door. Chloe was on top of the bed with a blanket on top. I moved her under the bed sheets before joining her. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

**Chloe POV**

I woke up on something soft. Well, soft but muscular. I lifted my head to see Derek sleeping under me. Naked. Last night came rushing back to me – the information I found, telling Derek, having sex with Derek and everyone walking in on us. I blushed at the last part and buried my head in Derek's shoulder. A hand came up to cup my head. My hand ran down his chest, coming to rest on his hip. As I moved my hand I heard his heartbeat speed up – Derek was awake. I lifted my head to look at him; there was a goofy smile on his face and his eyes shone.

"Morning Der." I kissed him gently.

"Morning Chloe." His hand continuing to my head, then he got serious. "You gonna tell me why we didn't use protection because your aunt is going to ask us." I sat up, wrapping the blanket around me. I grabbed the files from beside the bed.

"Tests were done on the side effects of having so many powers; werewolves change less and the subjects cannot reproduce – males are unsterile and female eggs cannot be fertilised. Lauren knows, as does your dad, but Simon and Tori were never told. No little kiddies for us." I giggled the last bit, feeling slightly giddy as I read aloud. Derek's arms wrapped around me; he was sitting up now. I leaned into his arms and turned to kiss him. His tongue slid into my mouth and they began to dance, just as someone knocked on the door. I pulled away from Derek and answered the door, still wrapped in the sheet.

Tori stood there, playing with her cross necklace I bought for her birthday and one hand behind her back.

"Lauren wants to see you two in the kitchen before you have a shower. My suggestion is that you put these on, get Wolfie dressed and see her before she tries to kill the kitchen sink." Her hand came out from behind her back, holding a small bundle of clothes. She handed them to me before walking down the hall. I shut the door and turned to Derek. A thought suddenly dawned on me.

"What time is it?"

We dressed and headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table – a brand new kitchen table. Dark wood, with a long body and thick legs that could easily have 13 people surrounding it, and considering there was only six of us, it looked massive. Derek and I took seats at the end of the table closest to the others.

_Let the harassment begin!_ I thought. Derek smiled.

An hour later we were finally released from Lauren's intrusive questions. I ran upstairs with Derek in tow. He followed me as I walked into my room and I locked the door behind us. I moved over to sit on the desk and began to play with a hole in my jeans.

"Well, that was mild to what I was expecting, I think that went better than expected." Derek muttered leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, that's if you call highly intrusive questions about 'previous sexual activities' and pleasuring oneself mild." I retorted. Derek sighed and walked towards me, coming to a stop between my legs.

"Chloe, your aunt was just trying-"

"She was just trying to stop my fun with you." I whispered, grabbing his tee and pulling him against me, our lips connecting. My lips parted and his tongue slid into my mouth, dancing with mine. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. I pushed him backwards, parting from him as I jumped off the desk and grabbed him again. He kissed me passionately as he moved us backwards towards the bed. He pulled me down with him, yanking my top off in the process. I ripped at the buttons on his shirt, pulling his hair to get him to sit up to remove it. He did and with me now straddling him, I began to rock into him, feeling his hardness grow beneath me. He began to kiss down my neck, biting where he had last night, I yelled, my hips thrusting strongly against his. I pulled his lips back to mine and pushed him down, still rocking against him. Derek's hands gripped my hips tightly as I tried to undo his belt. Succeeding, Derek rolled us over, my legs wrapping around his waist, his hips gliding forward to thrust against me.

"Oh, good god, stop dry-humping her!" Tori yelled, walking into the room. Derek groaned and pulled his lips from mine, burying his face in my neck, inhaling deeply.

"What do you want Tori?" I panted, forcing myself not to thrust against Derek; neither of us had moved since Tori had entered.

"You need to shower and change, we're supposed to be shopping today and don't forget you promised Kate that we would go to the club with her tonight. Remember?" Tori sat on the desk, "Wolfie, you might want to get off of Chloe now!" Derek's head snapped up as a growl erupted from his lips.

"Calm Derek." I whispered, rubbing my hands against his chest. He rolled over taking me with him; I got up only to turn and sit on his lap, hiding his erection from Tori. Derek sat up, his arms settling around me.

"What club would that be?" He asked.

"Club Phoenix. They built it about two years ago and it is huge. Brought in a lot of customers and jobs." Tori explained.

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping out of Derek's lap. I ran towards the desk, grabbing my phone. I saw Derek shift behind me. "I forgot to call Matt." I opened the phone to see I had three missed calls – all from Matt. I pressed call.

"Hello?" A groggy voice came from the other end.

"Matt? It's Chloe."

"Hey, Chloe! Where have you been, you missed your shift last night."

"Sorry about that, I totally forgot. It's been kind of hectic around here in the last few days." I shot a glance at Derek, who was listening to my conversation.

"Ah, it's ok, but you're gonna have to make it up to me at some point – hey, how about tomorrow night? Julie isn't coming in tomorrow; she's attending a funeral in Virginia and Charlotte is honeymooning this week so I'm shorthanded. I could use Tori too."

"Sure, tomorrow is fine. I'll check with her about tomorrow but we'll be in later so we can chat about hours then."

"Cool, see you later Chloe." With that he hung up.

"You work in a club?" Derek asked, getting off the bed and walking towards me.

"Since it opened. My friend Matt is the manager and his dad owns the place," I shrugged. "Matt owed me a favour so he got me and Tori jobs there. And now, if you don't mind, I need to shower." I kissed his cheek, smiled at Tori and walked out of the room, grabbing my towel from the chair.

I walked into the bathroom, locked the door and stripped. I cautiously stepped into the shower, more paranoid than ever that the water was going to attack me. I scrubbed my brown hair gently – yes, it's brown. It's a sort of chocolate colour. Tori went red, thought it would look good and it does.

I washed, turned the water off and stepped out. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. Derek stood there waiting for me.

"You forgot clothes." He muttered. I smiled at him.

"Maybe I meant to." I walked past him, shaking my hips purposely at him as I walked into my room. I heard him growl as I closed the door to dress. I chose jeans, a black tee and trainers. I opened the door again before tossing my towel in the hamper and meeting Tori in the hall.

"Ready?" Tori asked linking arms with me. I nodded. We left.

Four hours later we came back, with bags of clothes and food for dinner. We ate in silence and once we finished, left to change. I'd convinced Derek to come with us – us being me, Tori, Simon and the group we were going with tonight.

I stood in my dressing gown, staring at my wardrobe, the clothes I bought earlier put away. Tori's bags sat at the end of her bed. There was a knock at my door. I ran to the door, opening it slightly to see Tori standing there with a towel wrapped round her.

"Can I come in?" I opened the door further to let her in. She came in and I shut the door. She dropped the towel to reveal lacy black underwear. "I was in the bathroom and I realised I have no idea what to wear."

"Me either. Hey, maybe we can help each other."

"Yeah, that would work. Oh, one thing. If you're intending on banging Wolfie again, do it in his room, I don't really want to walk in on you two again." She smiled and I laughed. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a top.

"Try this." Tori stated, handing me the top. I stared at it for a second before realising I had something that could go with this. I walked silently to her bags and pulled out the clothes. Spreading them out on the bed I found an outfit that would suit Tori, I showed her and she smiled.

"You know, I might have to get Derek to be around you more often, or you might lose your newly acquired fashion sense." She chuckled, grabbing the clothes and the towel and going back to the bathroom. "I'll leave you to dress." She smiled once and winked as she left.

The top Tori had found was a crimson red corset top with attachable bra, that just so happened to come with matching pants. It was held together by thick ribbons at the back and it hid the fact that it had an attachable bra. I pulled them on, grabbed a pair of fishnet tights and cut off shorts. They went on followed by a black layered skirt and a pair of socks (you can't say I don't like being comfy or safe). I pulled on a pair of crimson go-go boots. Tori walked back in and shut the door.

"Wow!" Tori gasped and stopped in her tracks. Her outfit was mainly blue – a tight midnight blue dress that ended mid thigh, fishnet tights and dark blue ankle boots. She grabbed a black denim jacket from her wardrobe before turning to me.

"Hair and makeup time!" She smiled. I groaned before moving towards the mirror.

"I'm leaving my hair down and makeup to a minimum." I told her, running a brush through my hair. Tori grabbed my arms, pulled me into a chair and plugged something in. I couldn't see the mirror from this angle but I had faith in Tori's hairdressing skills (She dyed my hair hehe). She finished quickly, unplugged whatever she used on my hair and plugged in something else. I turned to look in the mirror. Tori had curled my hair so it hung mid-way down my back. I grabbed a clip from the table and pulled my hair up.

"I thought you were having your hair down?" Tori asked, running the straighteners down a section of hair. I could never understand how she managed to finish her hair so quickly.

"And I will, when we get to the club." I smiled. The coms system buzzed slightly and Simon's voice came through.

"Chloe, Tori, Derek. The others have arrived." I walked over as I heard Derek's grunt for a reply. I pressed the button.

"On It." I turned to Tori. "Makeup?" I asked her. She nodded and stared applying mascara. I ignored the quiet voices coming from downstairs as I applied mascara and lippy. After that I grabbed my jacket and buttoned it up. I was just about to grab Tori when I heard Derek say he was coming to get us.

"Derek's coming to get us; Simon thinks we're taking too long." I told her. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. We linked arms and walked out of the room, just as Derek came up the stairs.

Time to party.

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully you'll like this chapter and I should have the next chapter up by Sunday.**

**Please review. Or no more shirtless Derek!**


	7. The Club

**Looks like you the new chapter early!**

_Time to party._

**Chloe POV**

I pulled Derek back as we reached the stairs.

"Derek, promise me something?" I asked him, glancing down the stairs – no one could see us.

"What is it Chloe?"

"Don't tell anyone about your powers, not yet at least. Just wait a while, I have a theory." Derek nodded briefly before kissing me gently.

"I won't, I promise." He whispered against my lips. We pulled back and walked downstairs. I let go of the hand I was holding and turned at the bottom of the stairs to see several people waiting in the hallway.

Tori stood, leaning against the wall, half listening to the conversation between Simon and the girls and half talking to Kit. The girls stopped talking when they saw Derek, who had stopped part way down the hall to grab his jacket.

"Girls, this is Derek," Simon stated, waving gently as his brother. "Derek this is Kate, Jessie, Lucy and Megan." Indicating to them in turn.

Kate and Jessie were twins. Very tall, skinny and pale, it seemed to run in their family. Their gold hair lapped around their heads, making them look like angels, but their gold eyes made them look crazed and occasionally that was a good thing. The only things that showed difference in the twins was that Kate had freckles and Jessie didn't, otherwise it would be impossible to tell the difference, especially seeing as how they were both wearing matching dresses and shoes. I was glad that Jessie's favourite colour was green and Kate's was gold and that the clothes matched their wacky colour schemes. Lucy was a lot simpler; she was about my height, black hair at waist length, hazel eyes and slightly tan skin – she was always wearing clothes that didn't show off her curves, she fancied herself as ugly, so tonight she was wearing loose jeans and a baggy tee, with black trainers. Finally, there was Megan. She reminded me of Tori – not the looks, but the personality. Going by her looks, she would have passed for about 16, not 20 years old like she actually was. She was about 5 foot 4, with spiky copper hair that always looked messy and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and a knee length black skirt with flat ankle boots.

Derek came up to stand by Simon, handing him his jacket.

"Shall we go then?" Kate asked, staring intently at Derek. I nodded and we headed out.

We arrived at Club Phoenix 15 minutes later and as soon as I had my hand stamped, I pulled Tori to the staff room to see Matt, leaving a reluctant Derek in the care of 4 girls and Simon. I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened. Tori began to fidget so I knocked again. Still nothing. Tori walked to the door and began thumping it.

"Hey asshole! Open this sodding door or I'm coming in!" Tori yelled. Noise came from the other side of the door; a bottle falling and a giggle. The door opened slightly.

"Hey guys, just come in tomorrow around seven." With that Matt shut the door.

"Girl." Tori and I stated together before heading back to the main body of the club.

The main body of the club had been converted from an empty warehouse. Now it had lights, music and a constant uneven beat of music. The bar was to the left, with booths at the front and the dance floor taking up the rest of the room. I saw Derek standing uncomfortably at the bar with Simon. The girls were at the biggest booth they could get. We walked over to them and settled down until the boys came back. Derek came back first, followed by Simon, who was unfortunate enough to carry the tray of drinks. He passed out the drinks and I got up, seeing Shane coming our way.

Shane was Tori's boyfriend – or should I say ex-boyfriend, Tori claimed he was too boring for her. He didn't class as hot to me, but I had Derek.

"Hey guys." He said. Sitting down in my seat. I smiled at him briefly as everyone else said hello and Derek was introduced.

"If you guys need me, I'll be on the floor." I peeled off my jacket and placed it behind Tori before making my way to the floor, feeling Derek's gaze on me the entire time. Soon I was joined by Tori and the others, all except Kate and Derek.

About two hours later, I walked back to the table and sat down next to Derek. Kate was flirting with him, and it didn't take a genius to realise that he was uncomfortable.

_You feel the urge to dance_ I commanded mentally. Kate excused herself and joined the others.

"Thank you." Derek whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling it to his lips. I smiled and he smiled back. I suddenly felt someone watching me. I spun my head, surveying the crowd. There was a girl leaning against the wall, staring directly at me. She was blonde and I think she had black eyes, I know they weren't normal and I realised I was staring at the girl I had read about in the folders. Ellie. Her eyes were completely black – you couldn't see the whites at all. My eyes changed like hers except they stayed blue and I suspected that Derek's would if he ever lost control of his powers like I had on occasion.

I turned back, not wanting to worry Derek and the instant I looked into his green eyes, I mainly forgot about her.

"Dance with me." I whispered into his ear as a slow song began to play. I saw him swallow but nod. I led him to the dance floor and began to dance with him. I felt the others stare as we swayed together. I ignored them, as did Derek, his focus only on me. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair and his rested on my waist. The music ended and we moved back to the table, the others either joining us or going for another drink. I saw Ellie swaying slightly on the side of the floor; she was still staring intently at me.

"I'll be back in a minute." I muttered to Tori before walking across the floor. I planted myself in front of Ellie and began to sway with the music.

"Hello Chloe, long time no see. How have you been?" she enquired.

"You read people, you tell me." I stated, tilting my head to the left.

"Chloe, I just came to warn you – you know how I feel about what I'm forced to do, but my brother, he has no problem working for the Cabal or following orders. You need to take your friends and run."

"Ellie, I promised I'd get you out, didn't I? I don't break my promises." She shook her head.

"I know about your boyfriend."

"What do you know about Derek?" I asked, turning briefly to see if Derek was watching us; luckily he wasn't.

"I know he came back from the Pack for you and I know you haven't told him about your 'holiday' to L.A." L.A. was where we'd met, I hadn't told anyone about it – the others thought I'd just needed some air for a few days. "I need to go; my brother will be looking for me. You need to watch out for him, he already knows you." She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Who is your brother?"

"Shane." She pulled away and disappeared into the crowd. I moved back through the crowd towards the others, aware that Tori was watching me, whilst leaning on a railing that separated the dance floor and the seats.

"Derek was looking for you." She stated.

"I haven't seen him." I walked past her, only to be grabbed by Shane.

"What did you say to my sister?" He hissed.

"We were just trading insults."

"It looked a lot more than just trading insults to me." his grip on my arm tightened before releasing me suddenly.

"Get your hands off of her and keep them off!" Derek growled from beside me, pulling Shane away. Shane backed off slightly, holding his hands up.

"You know Chloe, you should tell your boyfriend to stop being so protective of you." He stated.

"Why's that asshole." Derek growled back.

"Because she can take care of herself, can't you love? You'd know that if you'd actually been around." His thick English accent came through. Derek lunged at Shane, smashing him into the bar.

"Derek!" I yelled. He ignored me, punching Shane in the face. I ran forward (well as fast as you can in go-go boots) and kicked Derek in the back of the shin. He toppled backwards slightly, but regained his balance quickly. I stepped in between them and ignored the stares from other people and I pushed Shane against the bar again.

"I know what you are and what you want, but keep this up and you will regret it." I hissed at him, so low that Derek couldn't hear me.

"You know, love, your boyfriend needs to learn to control his anger, his eyes have changed just like yours. Guess that means I got more control than both of you." He chuckled. I punched him once more before letting him go. I stepped back before turning on my heels and walking away. Tori saw my expression and wordlessly handed me Derek's coat, I grabbed mine before passing Derek his wordlessly. I put my coat on and walked out of the club, sensing Derek, Tori and Simon behind me. We got home in record time; Tori locked the door behind us when we'd all entered. I silently walked past Lauren and Kit as I walked upstairs. I heard Lauren mutter something about us being not being moody when we left. I didn't care. I just wanted to escape Derek's watchful gaze. I stopped midway down the hallway and let the others pass. Derek didn't, but Tori walked into our room. Simon's was back by the stairs.

Derek stood behind me waiting. I could tell he was itching to say something but he was waiting to see if I would explode at him. I knew if I started I would, so I just turned to him and said, "Night Derek." Before heading towards my room. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Talk to me Chloe." He whispered. I shook my head at him.

"I'm sick and tired of people grabbing me today." I spat. Mentally I pushed him back and physically, he went flying across the hall, into the opposite wall. I heard a thump when he made contact which was just as Lauren and Kit walked up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lauren shouted, Simon and Tori rushing out of their rooms.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I stated blankly, staring at Derek, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. I guess I pushed harder than I thought. I turned to go into my room, Tori moving to let me pass; she followed me in and shut the door. I grabbed a tee and shorts before heading back out into the bathroom. Kit was handing Derek an ice pack and Lauren was staring at me as I walked passed them into the bathroom. I changed, washed my face and left. Lauren and kit had gone; Derek was still sitting there with the ice pack attached to his head.

"So you going to talk to me at some point?" he grunted. I stopped at my door and turned to look at him.

"Depends on how well you can control yourself." I whispered. He got up.

"I have _No_ problem controlling myself!" Derek retorted moving towards me.

"Really? So that's why your eyes went totally green! You know, that only happens when you lose control!" by this point I was close to shouting as moved forward.

"The wolf was fine." He growled.

"This has nothing to do with the wolf!" I yelled. I lowered my voice to a whisper as I continued. "This has everything to do with the powers that nobody is allowed to know you have and if Shane realises why your eyes went like that – we are all screwed. I'm surprised I didn't just hand them a gun and get them to shoot me in the head." I raved. "You know what, screw you! You want everyone to know the secret, go ahead, but when people start coming after you, don't expect my help and you can have my 'I told you so!' right now. Good night!" with that I turned and stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Tori was engrossed in her book and iPod so I let her continue. I just climbed into bed, briefly looking at my clock, which read 1:55am before I tried to get some sleep.

**Please review.**


	8. Dreams

**Well, I am doing well today – you get chapters 7 AND 8!**

**Chloe POV**

_Derek was laying on me. My arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled my shorts down. He was already naked. He kissed down my body, stopping briefly over my chest to scrape his teeth across my nipples. I arched to him, wetness seeping between my legs as he moved further south. His lips began to kiss the inside of my thighs and finally moved inwards. The first lick had me arching into him; the second had me writhing on the bed moaning in ecstasy as he licked up my clit._

"_Oh God!" I yelled when he slid a finger inside me. I continued to writhe on the bed, moaning in pure bliss. I felt myself nearing my orgasm and grabbed Derek's hair. I screamed as I came with Derek lapping at my juices, his hands on my hips to steady them. He kissed his way back up my body, until he came to my lips, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. I flipped us so I was straddling him, before kissing my way down his body. When Derek realised my destination he tried to sit up. I pushed him back down._

"_It's my turn to pleasure you." I whispered huskily. I reached his very big erection and kissed the top of it. I heard him let out a groan and I smiled. Then I focused on what I wanted to do. I slid the head of his dick into my mouth and began to move downwards, taking in as much of him as I could. I began to work him up and down slowly before pulling him out and licking the underside of dick like a lollipop. He moaned as I pulled him back inside my mouth and began to use my teeth on him._

"_Chloe!" he yelled, thrusting into my mouth. I began to suck gently and he came. I swallowed every drop of him before pulling away._

"_I take it you liked that then?" I raised an eyebrow as I slid up his body. Derek flipped us again and I moaned, his dick sliding along my pussy._

"_What do you want Chloe?" Derek whispered, thrusting gently and licking my ear. The act sent shivers down my spine,_

"_I want you buried deep inside me, buried to the hilt. I want you to thrust into me until we come. I want you to scream my name until your voice goes." I whispered arching my chest against his as I spoke. He groaned and thrust into me. I gasped, grabbing his shoulders, raising his hips to mine. He began to thrust into me repeatedly, gasping each time. _

"_Faster!" I cried, my hips meeting his thrusts, which got faster, harder and soon we were crying out together. I came, screaming his name and a second later he came too, biting my neck in attempt to muffle his cries of bliss. He rolled off of me, to stop from crushing me, but wrapped me in his arms. He flicked one wrist and green silk sheets were being thrown over me. I snuggled in deeper to him._

"_Where'd you get the sheets?" I asked, gazing up at him._

"_Tori found them for me, said you loved silk." He kissed me gently at first but became slightly rougher, then…_

Then I sat up in bed. I looked for Derek, only to find myself in my bed, in my room with Tori muttering quietly in her sleep, next to the far wall. _Just a dream. It was just a dream._ I sighed in disappointment. I wanted it to be real, I didn't want to be angry with Derek, but I didn't see at that moment how I couldn't be, despite the dream. I sighed again and lay back down. _At least I wasn't floating in the air this time _I thought. I tried to go back to sleep.

_I was outside, sitting on the swing in the back garden. Ellie stepped forward._

"_Chloe, Shane is pissed – he wants you and Derek dead. He thinks that you made a laughing stock out of him. He won't let it go and he wants to make you suffer." She sat on the swing next to me. "He intends to torture you, make Derek suffer before Shane tortures him. He spends his time ranting about all the things he wants to do to you."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked, swinging gently._

"_Because I don't think I can stop him this time and you are my only chance at ever being free from the Cabal." She whispered, as if afraid they would hear her here._

"_I will free you." I promised grabbing her hand. I pulled her up from the swing and hugged her._

"_I know. I should go." Ellie let go of my hand and disappeared. Lightening flashed, day turned to night and she appeared again, wearing a dress this time._

_It wasn't the same as before; I could feel her spirit when we were talking, there was no spirit this time. This wasn't real._

_She smiled brightly at me, but spun to face the forest surrounding the house. Shane strode out, carrying a revolver._

"_You bitch. I should have known you were on Chloe's side." He brought up the gun and shot Ellie in the head. I gasped as her body fell against me, taking me to the ground. I let her go but stayed in a crouch. I pulled my silver dagger from my boot and hid it in my hand as I stood. Shane smiled and aimed the gun at me. I threw the dagger, just as a wolf jumped from the trees and ripped his neck out. The gun went off and the bullet lodged in my shoulder. I fell to the ground. I got back up to see Shane lying on the floor dead and my dagger lodged into a now changing wolf. No, that was wrong. It was a werewolf. As the change completed itself I saw Derek try to stand, the dagger protruding from his chest. He gasped and fell back to the floor, grabbing at the dagger. I ran towards him, but felt myself fall to the ground half way. It began to rain as Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Enright appeared and walked past Derek towards me._

"_Hello Chloe." Mrs. Enright said; a black umbrella open above her as it began to rain._

"_What do you want?" I yelled at them._

"_Just to show you what we intend to do as soon as we're resurrected." Dr. Davidoff smiled, showing teeth. They looked wrong, more like fangs and I couldn't help but shift backwards. The rain was coming down heavily now and I had trouble seeing the duo through it. The rain began to feel like acid on my skin and it burnt through my clothes. I screamed._

And opened my eyes again. _Another Dream._ This time though, part of it wasn't. The conversation I had with Ellie was real, the rest wasn't. It was then that I realised I was curled up in a ball on the floor, with just a blanket for comfort. The next thing I realised was that there was light streaming through the windows. I sighed, unwrapped myself and climbed back on the bed. My clock said 4:55, which meant I had slept for a grand total of 3 hours. _Great, just great._ I grabbed my iPod, pressed shuffle and turned it up loud as I waited for everyone else to wake up.


	9. Reality

**Derek POV**

I woke up in bed gasping and sweating, with a raging hard-on. The dream I'd just woken from was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Chloe screaming my name as we made love. Me thrusting into her like she was the only thing that existed. Just thinking about it made me harder.

I sat up and tried to get out of bed without causing myself pain. My clock read 3am. I needed a shower. I got up and left the room, picking up some clothes from my bag and a towel. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower and pulled of my pants. I stepped inside and let the water flow down my back. I grabbed my erection and began to move my hand up and down, imagining Chloe's hand instead of mine. I came quickly, trying not to yell. I gasped and lent against the wall, the cold water coming through strongly. I washed and dressed slowly, wanting to take my time before going back to my room.

When I got back to my room I looked at my sheets, I could smell the sweat on them. I began pulling off the sheets and putting them in the hamper. Next I grabbed the new sheets Tori insisted I should use. I began to put them on my bed when I realised that the sheets were green silk, the same ones that had been in my dream, except, I'd hadn't seen the colour of the sheets Tori gave me, they were in a pack. I smiled and continued to make the bed, maybe this meant something – which she'd forgive me. Who knows? I sat on my newly made bed and began to think about everything.

I thought coming back was a good idea and in many ways it has been, but I cannot forget that sense of family you get being in the Pack. However, the Pack didn't have Chloe and I couldn't live with that, it was bad enough I had to leave her for three years, but staying with them any longer than I had to, was pure agony – that's why I came back.

But at times I regret coming back – it's like Chloe can't make up her mind whether she likes me or not. Some moments she acts likes she hates me, whereas at other times, its like she can't bear to lose me and it's as confusing as hell.

I can stand having crazy powers, it's just like before with the Edison Group; people want to kill us. What I thought was weird was the fact that neither Chloe or I could ever have kids – it doesn't bother me now, with me being 20, Chloe 19 and the Cabal after us once again, it seems the worst time to think about raising a family, but what about in three or four years, if everything settles down – how would that impact us then?

I shook my head to clear it. I shouldn't think about this now, for now it's not important, not until I sort things out with Chloe.

I could hear breathing coming from down the hall. I looked at the clock. 5am. Who's going to be awake at 5am? I already knew the answer so I walked down the hall and knocked very gently on the door.

**Chloe POV**

A knock on the door brought me away from my music. I turned off the iPod and went to the door, already knowing who would be on the other side of the door. I sighed and opened the door. Derek stood there, looking very uncomfortable, like he wanted to run away. I couldn't blame him for that.

"Hi." He muttered. I looked up at him.

"I need to shower, give me 15 minutes and I'll be in your room. Tori will kill me if I wake her up." I patted his shoulder and walked past. He grabbed my arm and spun me, this time I didn't resist.

"Chloe, I just need you to know; I love you so much." He whispered, staring at my lips.

"I love you too Derek." I leaned up and kissed him gently, pulling away before it got too heated. Derek let go of me so I could shower.

Ten minutes later, I'd showered and realised that once again, I'd left my clothes in my room. Wrapping my towel around me, I silently walked back to my room to dress. Tori was still muttering in her sleep as I walked in so I had no problems getting dressed, unto I went to chose what to wear. Just like last night I became aware of the fact that I was facing Derek in whatever I chose and I wanted him to like it. In the end I picked some lacy underwear, denim shorts that would be considered as way to short, a black corset top and a pair of flat boots. After that I headed to Derek's room. I didn't bother knocking since he was expecting me, but I stopped short just inside the door, noticing two main things. The first was the bed sheets – green silk, just like in my dream. The second and more interesting of the two was Derek. He'd taken off his shirt, which incidentally was on the bed sheets, and he was doing push-ups on the floor. He was so involved in them he didn't hear me come in, or move over to him – either that or he was ignoring me. I sat on the window seat on the opposite side of the room, listening to him count in his head in time with his movements.

_97, 98, 99, 100. Done._ He got up.

"You do this every day?" I asked, inspecting my nails; I was trying to ignore how good he looked. He pulled on his shirt and began to button it up.

"Yes. That and jogging usually. But that is besides the point – we're not here to discuss my exercise routines." Derek sat on the bed staring at me.

"I can sense your questions but I'd rather hear them from you. So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything about the experiments, everything I missed in the last three years. And why is Tori sharing a room with you."

I began to explain what I could about what he had missed, school, work, the first water incident, leaving out anything to do with the experiments.

"Tori and the experiments?" Derek pushed.

"For the experiments explanation you will have to wait, that needs to be explained to the others as well and I don't want to repeat things. As for Tori, that would be easier to show you the reason. Come on." With that I got up and left the room, Derek closing the door behind us. I walked down the hallway to the second flight of stairs, leading up. Derek followed and stopped at the top. There were four doors on this floor and from one of them you could hear a gentle hum.

"Who stays up here?" Derek whispered.

"There is the spare room which belongs to Zora, Tori's old room, a bathroom and Lauren and Kit occupy the last room." I explained, pointing out the rooms. I led Derek to the last room on the floor – Tori's old room, and opened the door for him. He stepped through and stopped. On the far wall was a screen, covering the majority of the wall, it only stopped where the table began. The screen was split into two main sections; the first being the bigger part of the screen currently showing the front room. The rest of the screen showed every room in the house and had multiple images.

The rest of the room had computer tech scattered around it.

"After the first attack dad insisted we have this put in." Tori explained coming to stand in front of Derek. Simon was sitting in front of the massive screen, flicking between rooms in the house.

"I thought you were asleep." I closed the door, looking at Tori.

"I'm a light sleeper remember. I woke up when you left after your shower, came straight up here to see Simon sitting at the desk, playing with his watch." She explained. "That reminds me, here you go Wolfie." She handed a watch to Derek, who just stared at it.

"It's got a tracer in it so we can find you _and_ it has a emergency button that sends out a distress signal if you press it. sorry it took so long, I had to fine tune it into Chloe's one so if hers goes off, you'll be the first to know." She shrugged slightly.

"How effective is it?" Derek asked strapping to his wrist.

"Do you mean; do you need to be within a certain radius to Chloe? The answer is no; we used several spells on it to prevent a problem with the signal." Tori smiled, I could tell she was proud of her achievement with her spells. I sighed. It was time to go and wake Lauren and Kit and explain to everyone what was going on.

An hour later we were sitting at the table. I was at the head of the table, with Derek, Lauren and kit on one side and Tori and Simon on the other.

"Chloe, you need to explain why we're all up so early and what's going on." Lauren stated, nursing her coffee.

"Ok, I'll explain everything I can. But you're not going to like most of it." I sighed once more before beginning my story...


	10. Chloe

**Chloe's Story**

As all of you know, it started three and a half years ago when dad died. When I got my powers. The only person I could control them around was Derek and when Derek left my powers started misbehaving again. And then two years ago I left for a week in the middle of July. My powers had settled down and I could control them better so I went to find some answers, aside from the ones we'd gotten breaking in to the Cabal research lab.

I went to L.A. there is a Cabal facility there, which I broke in to – this one had more information about my powers and the experiment and from what I could tell, it was where the experiment originated. There was a girl there, her name was Ellie and she was locked in a cell. These were different cells with very complicated tech locking the doors. I tried to get her out and I would have succeeded but she kept telling me she wouldn't leave her brother, who was being questioned by the Cabal at the time. I told her I'd come back for her, but the next day she wasn't there. I tried again later and she told me to leave her there, that she would find her own way out.

The next day, she and her brother were transferred. I tried hacking into the computer for their files but someone had erased them, permanently. I managed to find out about the experiment before leaving and coming back here. It was a week later that the first water incident occurred.

I should explain that to you Derek; we were in the pool room, I'd just dived in and something grabbed me, at first I thought it was Simon or Tori messing around, but it wouldn't let go of me. The thing pulled me to the bottom and kept me there. Luckily Tori saw me and used a spell to pull me up when she couldn't herself. We have no idea who did it – until now.

At the club last night, I saw Ellie there and I went to talk to her, she told me her brother has no problem following orders and that we should run. She left soon after but not before telling me who her brother is. It's Shane. I'm sorry Tori, if I'd known who he was before last night I would have told you guys.

But he wants me and Derek to suffer. Ellie told me that too.

Shane wasn't a part of the original experiment but he is one of the strongest so far.

The original experiment consisted of a necro, a werewolf, a shaman, a vampire and a witch. The vampire died about an hour after the blood had been injected. The witch and the shaman lasted about two days before they died, the witch walked in front of a bus and the shaman hung himself. The werewolf had no difference at all and the necro was Zora.

In the new experiment however, there was a necro – me, two half demons – Ellie and Shane, a sorcerer, a werewolf, a vampire and a witch. I guess they figured the more results they get; the better the experiment will go. This time though, they hid us in other experiments – like me in Genesis Two.

I do know that we've all got stronger since our powers activated. For instance, whenever I have a nightmare now, I wake up floating above my bed, or something begins to steam. I don't know what Ellie and Shane can do but I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon.

**Chloe POV**

They all stared at me, shocked looks on their faces. Derek recovered first, his expression changing to one that told me if he got near Shane, Shane would be in trouble.

I continued to talk, finishing what I needed to say.

"Most of the others flamed out earlier, obviously apart from me, Ellie and Shane, I'm not sure on the vampire – there was nothing in the files about him. But I know the werewolf went missing from the experiment and the Cabal haven't found him, yet."

"Do you know who the werewolf is?" Tori asked.

"No, I haven't found out the identity of the werewolf yet." I answered slowly, avoiding Derek's gaze as I got up and got a glass of water.

"Chloe's lying." Derek suddenly piped up.

"What do you mean Derek?" Kit asked, eying me. I glared at Derek. _Don't._

"I'm the werewolf from the experiment." Derek stated. The others just looked at him, Simon burst out laughing whereas I sighed.

"Seriously man? You?" Simon got out between laughter.

"Yes." Derek grunted. Simon stopped laughing. The others looked at me.

"Chloe, is it true, is Derek part of this?" Kit asked, his voice shaking. I didn't answer; instead I stared at the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Kit sighed.

"Zora is not to know, we have enough to deal with." I turned back to the sink to clean my glass.

"What about his powers? What are they and when were they activated?" Lauren asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I'm teaching Derek to control them, starting today." I walked out to the hallway and opened the front door.

"Hello Chloe." A tall brunette with large amber eyes stood in front of me.

"Morning Zora." I smiled standing aside for her to come in. "The others are in the kitchen; I'll be in the training room." I closed the door, hugged her and walked off down the hall. I needed to hit something soon.

**Sorry it's so short, I'll update soon**


	11. Training

**Derek POV**

I sat there at the table avoiding eye contact with anyone as a mysterious woman came in. I heard Chloe call her Zora in the hallway. She was tall with spiky brown hair and amber eyes. She was like Chloe; I sense the power coming off her. Dad got up from the table.

"Zora, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." He smiled and gave her a hug. Tori and Simon also hugged her, only Lauren seemed to be unwilling.

"I just came to drop off my bag." She dropped her bag. I tuned out of the rest of the conversation between the others as I listened for Chloe. I couldn't hear anything. I was so caught up in finding Chloe; I didn't notice that Zora had left until Simon waved his hand in my face.

"You with us Der?" He smiled. I nodded.

"I'm going to find Chloe, I should train as much as possible." I got up from the table and headed out the room. I heard Tori commenting that she would be in the computer room watching Chloe kick my ass. The others followed her up as I followed Chloe's scent to the training room.

**Chloe POV**

I grunted, kicking the punch bag in front of me. The material dented slightly before returning to normal, I resumed punching it as Derek walked in. He stood there for a few minutes before I stopped. I turned to him. He was staring at me. I'd flashed to my room and changed briefly so I was wearing a sports bra, gym shorts and black trainers.

"You can't fight in that." I smiled and he flashed out. A minute later he flashed back. He stood there in trainers, tracksuit bottoms and a loose tee.

"Lose the top." I pointed. Derek pulled it over his head and threw it in a corner.

"What first?" he smiled.

"First I need to see how you fight and then you can learn how to fight against someone with multiple powers." I jumped on the spot.

"How do we do that?" Derek was just so gullible some times.

"You're gonna have to fight me." I moved to the centre of the room and motioned for him to move in front of me. He did and I nodded.

Derek hesitated, like he was thinking how to do the least damage to me. In the end he threw a punch, which dodged, and then I grabbed the arm he used, spun and elbowed him in the face. Then I spun again, close to the floor this time; bringing my leg out causing him to fall. I stepped back and shook my head as he got up.

"You're resisting. Because you think you'll hurt me, I could see it at the start when you hesitated. I can't measure how good a fighter you are if you won't attack properly."

"Chloe –"

"No, come on Derek. Think of me this way – I'm Shane and I am going to very slowly cut Chloe in to pieces and I'm gonna make you watch as she screams for help, knowing you can't do anything." I didn't want to do this, but if it was the only way I could get him to attack properly I would use it.

He lunged at me and I disappeared. I flashed behind him. He spun, punching my in the face. I landed several feet away and got back up. Derek roared again, punching air and a pillar of water flew from the end of his fist. I concentrated and fire covered the water, heating it up and making it steam. The fire kept going towards Derek who lunged out of the way. Seeing this, I ran at him, punching him in the face as I passed. He grabbed me and flashed me against the opposite wall. I slid down it; he grabbed me and flipped me on to the floor. He grabbed my arms and straddled my waist. I smiled before mentally pushing him into the air and dropping him. I rolled him over and held his arms down. I mentally held him down knowing my slight weight wouldn't be enough to keep him in one place. My face was very close to his at this point and we were both breathing heavily.

"You give?" I asked, shifting slightly. Derek's gaze went to my lips.

"With you? Always." He smiled. I let go of his arms as his lips met mine. I let him sit up, our lips still moving together. Derek's hand moved to my thigh. I flashed to the other side of the room.

"Stay here." I commanded, flashing to the kitchen. I filled a glass of water, picked up a candle and returned to the training room in time to see the table sliding to the middle of the room. I put the water and candle on the table.

"I just wanted to try it." Derek mumbled. I smiled at him and flashed back out of the room, to Simon's. He had a little toy robot that I picked up before flashing to the kitchen for a plant pot and the plastic windmill sitting in it. I flashed back and put the stuff on the table, joining the others. Derek looked slightly confused.

"You're good in a fight. If you can control the elemental powers as well as you just did, then you should be ok as long as you practice." I explained.

"Right. I get the candle, the water, the plant and the windmill. But what's with the robot." Derek asked.

"I want you to focus on the robot," Derek stared at it. "I want to see if you can find out what it needs for it to move and get it to work." Derek continued to stare at it for a minute before his lips began to move; gently whispering _electricity_. Suddenly the robot began to march across the table. He smiled and stopped.

"Can you do that?" I focussed on the robot and got it to dance slowly – it did. Derek chuckled.

"Now, I want you to apply the same thing to the water and plant, separately of course." Derek stepped forwards and began to focus on the water. The glass began to tremble and the water shot out of it, growing in form as it shaped itself into a large ball of water above the table. The water moved slowly towards me before returning to the glass and to its original amount. I smiled as Derek then focused on the plant which began to grow. It opened into a sunflower, the roots just beginning to slither over the top of the pot. He stopped it and turned to me, a grin on his face.

"Easy. Your turn." I stared at the windmill focussing on a small breeze to get it moving. It began to spin slowly and gradually sped up, I focussed on Derek's hair next and the breeze ruffled it. I laughed as he tried to sort his hair with the ongoing breeze before letting it die down. Next I focussed on the wick of the candle, lighting it, and then turning my attention to the candle itself, willing it to melt quicker, which it did. I looked back at the flame, lifting part of it, keeping it alight in mid air. I heard Derek's intake of breath as I created a pocket of air for the fire before it died out, followed by the candle. I turned to Derek and smiled. He began to laugh and hugged me.

"That was awesome." Was all he said when he pulled back.

"Thank you, now put the stuff back without moving." I said mischievously. He focussed on the stuff on the table and they disappeared, the table then moving back to its original place in the corner of the room. I heard running upstairs and a gasp. I guess, Simon found his robot in its original place. I smiled and pulled away from Derek.

"I'm going to change. You should think about it too." I flashed to my room and pulled off the clothes I was wearing. Next I put on a normal bra, followed by a pair of black skinny jeans, my flat knee length boots, a white camisole and walked to Derek's room. I saw the others coming down the stairs smiling at me. I knocked on the door this time, which opened to reveal Derek in only his boxers. I smiled as he let me in. I sat on the bed as he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans. I observed how his muscles flexed and good he looked. He pulled on a black tee that showed off his arms before grabbing a black shirt. I cringed.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You should show off your arms, not hide them." I stated, getting up and taking away his shirt. He made a half hearted grab for it, which I dodged before slipping it on.

"Well?" I asked spinning. He grabbed me.

"You look good in anything." He whispered, his lips soft against mine.

"Food!" Lauren's voice came through the coms. We pulled back and headed downstairs.

"Oh, shoot. We're out of eggs." Kit said as we walked into the kitchen.

"I'll get some. There was something I needed to get in town anyway." I volunteered. Kit opened his mouth to speak but I cut in. "And I promise to by something to eat on the way." I smiled. He nodded, turning to the bread. I grabbed my purse and coat from the hall.

"Be back soon." I whispered to Derek, who had once again followed me. I kissed him briefly before heading out the door.

The trip to town was pretty uneventful. I got the eggs and the things I needed – including something to eat. I was walking down the path by the old church when a chill ran through me.

"Hello Chloe."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn! Who do you think it is and what do they want?**

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up by Friday.**

**Please review – I love reviews, not as much as I love Derek, but still, it's number two on my list.**


	12. Complications

**Previously:**

_I was walking down the path by the old church when a chill ran through me._

"_Hello Chloe."_

**Chloe POV**

I turned, knowing who was behind me.

"Shane." I whispered. He was standing about four feet away, leaning against the stone wall of the church. He stepped forward, his hair moving slightly in the breeze he created. "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth, stepping backwards slightly. He smiled, reminding me instantly of the Cheshire cat, waiting to leap out and kill me. He tutted.

"Why Chloe, you know me well enough to know that I couldn't kill you. Well at least, not yet." The smile grew wider. I backed up another step, watching his movements.

"What do you want?" I asked again. "Tell me or I'll leave."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He shook his head. I mentally threw a brick at him and spun to run, but instead I spun into him.

"I told you not to do that."

"Like I'm going to listen to you. You've already tried to kill me twice now. Like I'm going to give you another chance." He grabbed my arm and pulled it back at an unnatural angle, I cried out in pain.

"It's my job to bring you back alive, but I see you with that mutt and it makes me so angry that you went running back to that after he left you. You should have been mine; I would have treated you better. We could have helped each other, but no – you only have eyes for wolf-boy." He cracked my arm back every so often while he was talking until tears ran down from my face.

"Drop dead asshole!" I yelled. I kicked him in the groin; he let of my arm, and ran towards the house. Shane recovered quickly and, being the faster of the two of us, caught me, pinning me to the floor. I struggled under his weight, unable to flash away. His smile came back, a twinkle in his eyes joining it. He was enjoying this. Shane had let go of my arms so punched him, a sonic pulse erupting at the same time. He flew backwards into the church wall. I kicked the floor, rolling into a crouch before running, the bag of stuff forgotten. I didn't see it coming but I heard a bang from where he was. Then I felt a sharp pain in my left leg as I crumpled to the floor again.

"You bastard!" I cried as Shane came forward again, this time holding a gun. He slid it under the back of his top as he walked towards me. He stood over me, grinning again.

"I'm not going to kill you Chloe," he stated again, "but I am going to send you back damaged, just so your boyfriend can see what I can do." He chuckled and knelt next to me, lifting his trouser leg to reveal a blade strapped to his leg. He pulled the blade out of its sheath. I tried to flash again but something was blocking my powers. He plunged the knife into my side. My right leg shot out and kicked him the face, sending through the window of the church. The blade was still in my side – instead of pulling out (I'd seen on TV if you did that the person normally dies) I snapped off the handle, leaving the actual blade fully embedded.

I tried flashing once more and found myself at the end of my street. I got up and limped inside. I locked the door whilst staring briefly through the window to make sure I wasn't followed. I turned to limp into the kitchen, my powers still recovering from being blocked. The others were sitting around the table playing cards. They looked up when I limped in.

"What happened to you?" Tori asked and I realised what I must look like to them at that moment.

My hair was now messed up, with several bits of grass and leaves in it, I had tear marks streaked down my face and I was limping.

"Nothing, I fell over, that's all." Derek got up from the table and moved towards me.

"Why do I smell blood Chloe?" he asked, staring intently at me and still moving closer. I brought my arm up to distance him and winced. Derek's expression became one of pure worry as I lowered my arm and continued to back away. I had a sudden thought.

"Can you grab the top of my arm?" I moved towards him and he gripped my arm. I put my other hand on my shoulder and popped it back into place. Derek let go suddenly and backed away, the others getting up to move closer.

"Oh my god." Tori whispered, "Chloe, your jeans." She pointed and everyone saw the blood dripping down my left leg.

"Shit." I pulled off my coat to reveal one of Derek's shirts open to also show my bloodstained camisole with a hole in the side. I ripped the bottom of Derek's shirt and tied round my leg.

"Chloe, what happened?" everybody looked at me expectantly.

"I-I-I-I need to change." I flashed up to the third floor hallway and collapsed next to the railings.

"I know it's hard when you can't explain something." Shane mused. I stood suddenly to see Shane walking towards me.

"How? You weren't invited in this time." Shane had excess vampire blood in him; he needed to be invited into a house each time he was there. He smiled and grabbed my throat.

"There's something you don't quite understand you Chloe – I am stronger than you will ever be. No amount of training can stop me." We began to float in the air as he spoke, rising close to the ceiling only to lower again. This time though, I was dangling over the spiral staircase that led down to the others.

"Tell Derek I said hello." Shane smirked and let go.

I fell head over heels down the staircase, unable to flash or grip the railings to stop myself. Somewhere on the way down, I grabbed the railing but the pull of my grip wedged the blade in my side deeper and I let go. I cracked my head several times as I fell and finally I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs outside the front room. I smacked my head against the floor as I came to a stop. I couldn't move. I heard someone ask what the thumping was and them movement. Derek walked into the hallway with a glass of water in his hand. He saw me and dropped the glass.

"Chloe!" he cried, running towards me. My eyes stayed open as I began to move. I sat up, or at least, I thought I did until my hand went through Derek's arm. I gasped and slid backwards against the wall. My body remained where it was. The others ran into the hall as Derek cupped my head.

"What the hell?" Tori yelled causing both me and Derek to wince.

"Chloe?" he whispered. I walked over to him and touched his cheek, which was wet with tears.

"Derek." His head snapped up. He seemed to stare at me for a few seconds before picking my body up gently.

"I need to get her upstairs so I can assess the damage." Lauren came over and looked at me before looking at Derek, who nodded and flashed upstairs. I flashed after him hearing the others coming up the stairs. In this form, my powers seemed to work perfectly.

Derek laid me down on his bed and stepped back as Lauren came into the room, a bag in her hand. She pulled out a light and shone it in my eyes. I saw the light and closed my eyes.

"Uh, jeez do you think that's bright enough?" I commented and Derek's head shot up.

"She is responding to the light. I'll do what I can, but I don't know if it will help. We can't move her any more in case we cause more damage." Lauren began to work and Derek ushered the others out of the room. I sat in the window seat as I watched my aunt work. She ripped off the makeshift bandage I had around my leg and cut away the section of trouser. She stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet. My leg stung and my hand covered where the bullet would have been. Derek noticed the hole in my camisole.

"What is that?" he pointed. Lauren sliced away part of my top to reveal the stab wound. I got up and walked over. Lauren was just about to move the blade when it heated up – drastically. The blade began to glow in my wound and again I felt a stinging sensation. The blade began to move slowly out of the wound and it took me a second to realise that I was the one doing it, or, my powers were. They seemed to control themselves in this form.

Derek and Lauren looked at each other and Derek shook his head, the unanswered question hung between them. The heat from the blade had stopped all the bleeding so Lauren covered that as well. Next she looked at any broken bones – most seemed to only be dislocated, which was fortunate and were soon popped back into place. That left my head. I knew they wouldn't be able to tell if there was any internal bleeding or trauma. However, she did wrap up part of my head where there was a cut and a large bump. I looked over at Derek, who was watching my body and Lauren intently. Lauren stood back.

"I've done all I can for her at the moment. I assume you'll be staying with her, so I suggest you shower and rest for a while." Lauren walked over to him and hugged him briefly. "She's a fighter, she'll get better." Lauren assured him before leaving. I heard her sigh in the hall and walk downstairs to tell the others about my state. tears began to flow over derek's cheeks and he wiped them away quickly.

Head down, he walked out of the room with some clothes and grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard. I followed him as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I passed through the door as it swung shut. Derek undressed silently and stepped under the gentle spray of water. I stuck out my hand, unsure of what I intended to do. I realised I was going to touch his shoulder, my arm through the glass as if were air. I stopped within an centimetre of his back. The water was landing on me – not going through my arm, but actually landing on it. I stepped back to look at my arm, but as it passed through the glass again, the water came off, sliding down the glass instead. I flashed to the bedroom, aware of the fact that I could hear Derek getting out of the shower, Lauren explaining downstairs and Tori's quiet sobs. But that didn't matter as I stared at my body. My arm was wet. The water was sliding down my wrist and it landed on the bed sheets. This was –

To say weird would be an understatement. Somehow, I could walk through things and yet I could feel water, and what happened to me as a spirit seemed to affect my body.

I heard Derek pull on his clothes and put the towel in the hamper. I dashed through the wall and down the hall, standing across from the bathroom door. Derek unlocked the door, walked down the hall to his room and shut the door. I followed him to the door and stopped. The door opened as Derek stood there facing me.

"Chloe?" He whispered.

**Hehe, another cliffy. i love cliffies, dont you?**


	13. Help

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'm staying with my aunt in Spain and she likes her No Internet rule a bit too much. I'll try and get the next chapter up somtime in the next week.**

**Previously**

_The door opened as Derek stood there facing me._

"_Chloe?" He whispered._

**Chloe POV**

My jaw dropped.

"You can see me Derek?"

"How?" Derek's arm came out to touch my face. I felt his hand caress my face, I jumped back. His arm dropped. Derek stepped forward into the hall, his eyes never leaving mine. I was so caught up; I didn't hear Simon come up the stairs.

"Hey dude, why you just standing there?" Simon walked over. Derek swallowed, his eyes never leaving mine. Simon waved his hand in front of Derek's eyes and I fell. The last thing I remember was Derek and Simon shattering into a thousand pieces before I blacked out.

I woke up some time later on the floor. I hadn't moved since I fell so I was in an odd position, lying on one leg whilst the other was stretched and my left arm was at an unnatural angle. I sat up and my arm began to fix itself so I focussed on my surroundings. I was in the house, or at least I thought it was the house but it was bare. I got up and was walking towards Derek's room when people came down the stairs. I flattened myself against the wall; the people ignored me. I stayed there until I realised they couldn't see me. I stepped away from the wall and instantly recognised the people. Lauren, Kit, Simon, Tori and I stood there. Kit and Lauren were excited, talking about who got which room. I realised that this was the day they had bought the house. I walked forwards and tapped Tori, my hand passing straight through her shoulder. I moved towards the stairs and the scene faded. I ran down the stairs in time to see Tori being chased down the hallway by Simon with the other me on the floor laughing. I smiled.

As I continued around the house, memories appeared. Derek comforting me in the living room after my dad died. Simon cooking dinner for me and Tori that ended in the towel being on fire. Painting the bedrooms specific colours. Every room in the house held a memory of some sort. I walked round the house a few times until I came to the front hall. There was supposed to be five doors in this hallway – front door, living room, kitchen, library and basement.

"So why are there six?" I muttered, walking up to the door that had mysteriously appeared next to the basement. I reached for the handle and the world went white.

The first thing I saw was a table and two chairs. Then slowly a chess board materialised on the table and the pieces began to move. Next to girls materialised on the chairs.

"We've been waiting for you Chloe." They both spoke. They didn't look at me but somehow I found myself moving closer to them. As I did I realised they were both me, I mean, they both looked like me. Well, apart from the hair. The girl on the left, who was moving the white chess pieces, was blonde, with hair just past her shoulders, whereas the girl on the right, with the black chess pieces, had dark red hair that stopped mid back.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I asked staring at the two who continued playing chess.

"We are forms of you." They spoke. The blonde turned to me.

"I am the necromancer side,"

"Whereas I am the side that you have recently found." The redhead said, also turning to face me.

"And we are here to help you see the truth."

"Oh, like an epiphany?" I asked, confused.

"No, you already had that," I opened my mouth but they continued, "you cannot stop Shane as you are, but you are scared of what could happen if you lose control and you are beginning to wish your powers would fade away. But they won't." They got up and walked towards me.

"It is decision time Chloe. You can stay as you are and pray you survive, or choose to change and fight another day. But it must be your choice." They stood side by side, inches away from me. I thought about all those memories I was shown, how happy I was. I also thought of Derek, how would he react? I stared into the eyes of the girls before me and sighed as I reached a decision.

"Do it. I need to change, I _want_ to change." I nodded as I spoke and the girls moved forward and placed a hand on my chest.

A cold wind blew and they began to turn to sand, flowing away in the breeze, only to fly towards me and settle in my chest. The chess board vanished and the white became grey and then black.

I realised my eyes were closed. I opened them to find myself inside the pool room. It was silent, the pool still empty. Then there were screams coming from upstairs and footsteps running towards them. I silently ran towards the hallway and up the stairs. I saw Tori run into Derek's room. I followed her in.

"What's wrong?" I cried as I entered the room. Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at me.

"No Way!" Simon shrieked. I must have looked confused because the next thing I knew, Derek, Tori and Simon were hugging me in a death grip.

"Guys, what's with the hugging?" They pulled back.

"You were practically dead." Lauren whispered. I remembered everything – Shane, the fight, falling down the stairs. I stepped back.

"I'll explain everything in the kitchen." We walked downstairs in silence and into the kitchen. I explained what had happened and once again at the end, everyone just stared at me. This was becoming a habit.

Suddenly Derek's phone rang. He got up, grabbed it and walked outside, shutting the door behind us. I got up from the table and got a drink, Tori tackled me into a hug when I turned.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged her back. Derek came back into the room and shut the door. He looked uncomfortable, like he'd received really bad news.

"What is it?" I asked as Tori and I pulled apart.

"That was my mentor Jason from the pack. I've been ordered to go back and you've all been ordered to come with me."

**Please review, it brightens up my day, loggin on to see what people think xx**


	14. Run

**Hi guys, sorry its taken ages to update, it's been a bit of a hectic time. **

**Previously**

"_That was my mentor Jason from the pack. I've been ordered to go back and you've all been ordered to come with me."_

**Chloe POV**

I still can't believe it. Two hours after Derek received a phone call from his old mentor, we were packed into the car and ready to go; or at least everyone else was. I was sitting on the stairs as Tori argued with Simon about music choice. Derek and Kit were outside making sure we had everything. Lauren walked over and sat next to me.

"Don't worry Chloe, everything will be fine. Besides, Shane will still expect to find you here; at least this way we have a slight advantage." She patted my shoulder.

"A slight advantage?" I yelled. "You think we only need a slight advantage – Shane is stronger than me, which means stronger than Derek. We're going to need more than a slight advantage to beat him!" I got up and walked down the hallway. "I'll meet you outside." I called over my shoulder as I walked into the pool room. Although bad things tend to happen in the pool room, it's still one of my favourite places to think. I could hear Tori and Simon leave the house and with a brief sigh, Lauren followed. I got up and walked into the garage. Inside the dark room was a black Chevrolet Corvette, shared by Simon and Tori, which took up half the space. The rest of the space was taken up by my choice of transportation – a 2010 Yamaha TDM90/A (Yeah I know, it's a bit of a mouthful) or in simple terms – a large black motorbike. Derek didn't know about it and I'd been told off for getting it initially, but after I _didn't _crash on it the first time I rode it, I was allowed to keep it.

I pressed the button on the wall to open the garage door – if I'm going anywhere, I'll go on my bike.

I grabbed my helmet, placed it on the bike and pushed it outside, Tori, Derek and Simon staring in awe as I pushed it towards them. I turned and walked back into the garage. I pressed the button and slid under the door before it closed. Derek was still staring at the bike.

"Chloe, what the hell is that?" Derek asked as I walked towards the car and grabbed my jacket and gloves.

"My bike." I stated. Tori and Simon just looked at me.

"Chloe you don't ha–" Tori started.

"Had it since I turned seventeen and yes I can drive it legally." I walked back to the bike.

"Chloe it's a 3 hour drive to North Syracuse." At that, everyone turned to look at Derek.

"North Syracuse!" Tori shrieked. Derek ignored her.

"Plus you don't even know the address." He walked towards me as I climbed onto my bike.

"You'd think that wouldn't you. As it is, I do know the address, so I'll see you there." Derek continued to walk towards me as I put my helmet on and turned on the bike. I didn't look back as I drove past them.

**3 hours and 17 minutes later**

I'd followed behind the others for a while; the closer we got to Syracuse. I knew the address, but it didn't feel right to arrive before Derek and the others. Plus, I had a hunch we were being followed, turns out I was right. Luckily, I managed to lose them.

I rode up to a set of large black iron gates, still open. They closed behind me. I drove down a long stretch of road until I came to a house. Kit's black Subaru was parked in front of the house. I stopped my bike and got off, walking up some steps to the front door, which opened before me. Derek stood on the other side, glaring at me as I entered the house.

"I thought you knew where to go?" Derek growled.

"I did, but you were being followed." I stormed past him and into the first room I saw – the kitchen. Six people were in the kitchen. Tori, Simon, Kit, Lauren and two guys I didn't know. They were both tall and muscular. The taller of the two had dirty blonde hair at shoulder length with very pale skin that set of his bright blue eyes. The other was shorter with olive skin, dark brown eyes and dark hair. He looked annoyed and turned away as soon as he saw me. The blonde stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Jason, you must be Chloe." He shook my hand and the other guy growled. "That's Grant." I looked him up and down, aware that Derek had entered the kitchen behind me.

"I'm in charge for the next week; Jeremy and the others in charge are all in England for a big meeting thing. But I have certain orders and one of them was to get you here ASAP." Jason explained, filling up a glass of water and handing it to me. I took it silently and sipped it as Derek moved round me and sat at the table with the others.

"I unpacked the car. I'll show you your rooms later. Jason, how much do you know?" Derek asked.

"Pretty much everything, I know that Chloe here has multiple powers caused by a Cabal experiment, same as you. I also know that there are several people trying to kill you." Jason and Grant joined everyone at the table; I was the only one left standing. Jason began talking again but I didn't hear a word he said.

_Chloe. Chloe. I know you can hear me Chloe, I'll find you. You can't run from me bitch._ I heard the voice in my head, clear as day. I turned and walked out of the house. The breeze hit me first, followed by the darkness. I looked up at the sky, the stars glowing brightly. Slowly, one by one they began to go out. I frowned, staring up at the night sky, watching it get darker and darker. I heard Derek yell before I fell and the darkness took over.

I woke with a start. Sitting up I saw I was laying on a bed, green sheets and Derek asleep next to me. I closed my eye and tried to sleep.

When I woke again, Derek was gone and there was light streaming through the curtains. I got out of the bed and saw my bag against the opposite wall. I opened it and grabbed some clothes. As I dressed in my short sleeve tee, skinny jeans and boots, I heard Derek and Grant talking downstairs.

"Derek, I don't trust your girlfriend. She reeks of dark power. It's not right." Grant was telling him.

"You don't have to trust her, but you do have to trust me. I know Chloe. She won't hurt any of us." I didn't want to listen their conversation anymore so I blocked it out and headed downstairs. I could hear the others outside. Derek saw me as I came down the stairs and kissed me gently on the lips. We pulled apart to see Grant glaring at us. He shook his head and walked past us. We walked outside and Derek joined the others sitting at the table.

_I see you Chloe. I told you, you can't run from me._ Shane's voice came back into my head. I looked up and turned round, I couldn't see him.

"Excuse me." I muttered briefly before running back inside. I headed upstairs and into the room I'd slept in. I saw my smaller bag and opened it. I slid two of my knives into my boots and tied the scabbard of the sword to my waist. I'd taken fencing classes about a year ago, I had to stop going because the other students couldn't keep up.

I ran back down the stairs and out the door. The others stared at me and the sword tied to my waist. I ignored them and moved towards the trees slightly. I still couldn't see Shane, which was problematic.

I felt a slight shift behind me and jumped aside just as Shane landed next to me.

I spun away and pulled out my sword. I blocked his moves and kicked out. He stumbled backwards and I kicked his sword away, the tip of mine lodging just under his chin.

"Don't move." I could feel the others staring at us in awe. This was too easy. I felt a white light surge through me. I blinked and backed away from Shane.

"What the fuck did you do?" he yelled at me as he spun around. I looked around and saw trees. _I think we're still on the property._

"I didn't do shit!" I yelled back, hoping someone would hear me.

"That won't work here Chloe." A voice came from the left. Both Shane and I turned to see a familiar face.

"Zora." I whispered. She walked over to us and smiled. Shane turned to face her.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded. Zora smiled at him before punching him with such force that her hand went through his chest. I yelped and jumped backwards. She pulled her arm back and punched me. My hands were pulled behind my back by an unseen force. Her power was making me feel sick. She pulled out a small dagger and a flask. She poured some of the liquid over the blade. Kneeling besides me, she sliced across my stomach; I tried to hold back a scream.

"Chloe, you should know better than to fight what you can't beat. Why do you even try?" she mused, slicing across my arm. I could feel a light rising from deep inside me. Letting it loose was a bit like being burned alive. It hurt like nothing imaginable. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the trees looking at Derek, who was staring at the mangled corpse of Shane.

"Chloe, what did you do?" Lauren asked, running over to Shane. I looked at everyone, the voice in the back of my head telling me to run. The others followed Lauren over. I backed up as Grant stepped towards me. Tears ran down my cheeks as the others looked at me again.

_Run. Run._ The voice in my head kept whispering. Finally I gave in and ran as fast and as far as I could, leaving the others far behind me.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I probably won't update for a while with college starting on Monday, but I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Please review. They make me happy.**


	15. AN

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry but I'm no longer continuing this story at the moment. I may come back to it at a later date, but my college work is taking up 90% of my time and helping around the house is taking up the other 10%.**


End file.
